


【瞳耀|R18】小小猫抗议（下）

by DaZha_zhazhazha



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZha_zhazhazha/pseuds/DaZha_zhazhazha





	【瞳耀|R18】小小猫抗议（下）

展耀怀孕六个月的肚子看起来比别人家的六个月要大一些，因为他实在太瘦了，典型的怀孕只胖肚子。  
白羽瞳每天挖空心思研究各种各样的孕期营养餐，也没能把自家懒猫喂胖起来。每天兜着小小猫家里办公室两边跑，展耀的精气神慢慢就掉了下去。  
白羽瞳很发愁。  
连毫无当妈经验的两位女同事看见展耀一天天憔悴得不成样子都忍不住悄悄提醒白羽瞳是不是该让展耀回家休息。他回想起展耀刚怀孕不久就开始孕吐，到了中期反应越来越大也不奇怪。但每次看到展耀吃不好饭睡不好觉他的心就揪成一团，巴不得立马把猫抱回家好好养着。  
展耀固执，怀孕改变不了他的工作狂属性。他答应了白羽瞳忙完这个案子就乖乖在家待产，白羽瞳不情不愿，最终还是因为家庭地位悬殊被迫妥协。

展耀肉眼可见地越来越疲惫，时不时因为胎动和孕吐而失眠。所以当他又一次在被窝里翻来覆去睡不着的时候，白羽瞳以为只是小小猫太调皮。  
白羽瞳把手轻轻搭在展耀肚子上，并没有感觉到什么动静。倒是展耀轻喘一声，侧过身子双眼迷离地看着他。  
白羽瞳当场宕机。  
“猫，你是不是……”  
这个月产检的时候医生说了什么来着？好像是说，展耀胎稳了，会开始有生理需求。  
白羽瞳很委屈，他的生理需求憋了几个月也没猫理。办公室八卦小队也很委屈，白sir欲求不满就容易暴躁，暴躁就容易骂人。都说怀孕的人情绪不稳定，可白羽瞳看起来才像情绪不稳定的那一个。

现在展耀红着脸一副欠欺负的样子，白羽瞳觉得今天不把他办了实在太说不过去。  
展耀穿着宽松的丝绸睡衣，扣子一解开就自动往两边滑。白羽瞳扒下他的睡裤，捧着圆润的肚皮亲了一下。  
这个动作让展耀想起白羽瞳刚知道他怀孕的那天晚上，那是四个月前，他的肚子还很平坦，白羽瞳也是这样温柔虔诚地吻下来。展耀鼻子一酸，为了掩饰自己的情绪波动生硬地没话找话：“白羽瞳，你有没有听说过一句话叫做你认真的样子好像路边贴……”  
没来得及说完就被白羽瞳叼住嘴唇舔得哼哼唧唧找不着北。  
而那天晚上的白羽瞳想的是自己的心脏已经很久没有跳得这么快过。与凶手举枪对峙的时候没有，被昔日战友的子弹钻进肩膀的时候没有，飙车到一百八十码追逃犯的时候也没有。  
他在心里绞碎了十几团麻花，才敢试探性地开口问展耀：“真的吗？”  
展耀点点头说，真的。于是就有了那个亲吻。

床头灯亮起橘黄色，展耀的肚子又圆又白又嫩，像一颗大珍珠。一想到里面是他们的宝宝，是小小猫，白羽瞳就觉得这颗珍珠简直在发光。  
他轻手轻脚把展耀的睡裤一路褪到脚踝，发现自家猫湿得一塌糊涂。内裤被淫液洇成深色，包裹着早已抬头的性器。白羽瞳伸手拢上去，掌心一片湿热。他稍微揉捏两下就扯掉了接近湿透的布料，秀气的小展耀一下子弹出来半勃在空气中。  
展耀仰躺在床上，上半身靠着一只枕头。隆起的腹部让他免于直视自己一片狼藉的下半身——光裸的双腿被白羽瞳分开摆成M字，性器贴在高耸的小腹上硬得滴水。他微微抬头望向白羽瞳，刘海软软地垂下来搭在额前，眼里一片湿润。  
“小白，难受……”  
这样的展耀看起来过于无害，甚至像一个不谙世事的学生被搞大了肚子。白羽瞳被自己下流的想象吓到了。但事情似乎理应如此，他理应在展耀面前丢掉理智和头脑。

白羽瞳没有完全脱掉展耀的睡衣，任由柔软的布料半遮不遮挂在展耀身上。他俯身握住展耀的性器上下套弄，舌尖恶趣味地去顶前端那个小孔。展耀从喉咙里发出呜咽般的喘息，脸一红飞快地咬住下唇不愿再出声。  
“别咬，我想听。”  
白羽瞳抬起头，腾出一只手去拨弄展耀的嘴唇，诱导他张开嘴，然后用两只手指钻进去夹住那片软舌肆意把玩。展耀的舌头下意识随着白羽瞳手指的动作往外伸，吐出来粉红色的一小截。如果不是还要伺候小展耀，天知道白羽瞳有多想凑上去吮吸那截舌头。  
他把头重新埋回展耀双腿间，一只手托在展耀大腿根部，另一只手扶着他的肚子，耐心地舔弄茎身。展耀被快感支配了头脑，稍微挺起身子想把自己往白羽瞳嘴里送。但颇有重量的肚子为这个动作增添了不少难度，他只能做到小幅度摆动腰胯，伸手紧紧抓住白羽瞳扶着他肚子的手臂。

白羽瞳看见展耀屁股下面那块床单被淫水沾湿，黏糊糊一片。他给了展耀几个深喉，然后把展耀尖叫着射在他嘴里的精液吞得干干净净。  
展耀爽得翻了个白眼，气都没喘顺就感觉到白羽瞳的手摸进臀缝往他穴口钻。孕期敏感的身体甚至不需要润滑液，两只手指顺利地挤进去。  
太奇怪了，展耀想。他一点也不觉得痛。白羽瞳好像比他更早意识到这一点，扩张的动作比以往都要急躁。  
然而那两根手指没多久就开始往外撤，柔软的肠壁挽留一般吸附上去，穴口在手指彻底离开时发出微不可闻的“啵”的一声。  
展耀不解，用脚跟蹭了蹭床单：“白羽瞳……”  
白羽瞳往上挪了一点，安抚性地吻他的额头：“乖，我们换个姿势。”

一直以来白羽瞳都最喜欢跪趴，展耀也不介意满足他的小癖好。但现在有了小小猫，跪趴怎么看都是一个有风险的姿势。白羽瞳边帮展耀翻身边扯了一个枕头过来垫到他肚子下面，动作顺畅得让展耀怀疑他是不是早有预谋。  
确定展耀的肚子不会被压到之后，白羽瞳掰开他湿漉漉的臀瓣。藏在股缝里的小穴暴露出来，一张一合吐着淫水，看得白羽瞳胯下又硬了几分。  
展耀感受到灼热的视线，气乎乎回头：“你不要看！”  
他没有意识到自己完全是一副求欢的神态，抗拒成了变相调情，反而被白羽瞳一巴掌拍在屁股上。他吃痛轻呼，突然感觉到炽热的气息靠近自己股间。意识到那是什么后，展耀条件反射般地往前缩了一下，被白羽瞳扶住胯拽回来。

白羽瞳的舌尖在那一圈褶皱上打转，轻轻戳刺穴口。  
“……操……你的洁癖呢……”  
“你操什么操，是我操你。”白羽瞳又玩起打屁股游戏，展耀白嫩挺翘的屁股上一片红痕，“对你，我的洁癖不成立。”  
展耀熬恼地发现自己被打出了感觉，小兄弟又有抬头的迹象。他把脸埋进枕头里，身后白羽瞳温软湿热的舌头整个贴上来覆盖住穴口和周围，卖力地舔弄。本该顺着会阴流下来滴落到床单上的骚水全被白羽瞳舔进嘴里，展耀又羞又急。  
“小白……哈啊……脏……白羽瞳！”  
白羽瞳知道这猫是害羞了，直接无视过去，卷起舌头就往小洞里钻。舌尖感受到一阵外推的阻力，他握住展耀半边屁股揉捏。  
“猫，放松一点。”

展耀以前从来没有被舔过穴，羞耻心让他更加兴奋，性器顶端和床单之间甚至连着一条半透明的线。白羽瞳的舌头一碰到他，他就舒服得只想夹紧屁股。  
等白羽瞳终于舔够了，又换上手指插进去。食指和中指在肠道里分开，逼得展耀发出一声失控的呻吟。他瘦削的背拱起一个优美的弧度，白羽瞳另一只手沿着脊柱色情地摸上去，最后绕到身前捏住了一边乳头。  
“猫，你的胸好像又大了。”  
“闭嘴……啊……”  
两人都心知肚明这是怀孕带来的副作用，展耀不论穿什么衣服，胸前都有两点性感的凸起。出门在外会被白长官勒令用外套遮严实，回到家又变成白小朋友激情吃奶。  
展耀的乳头是粉红色，在白净的胸脯上看起来色情又可爱。白羽瞳一边遗憾这个体位看不到也吃不到，一边又捏又揉拨弄个没完，直到两只乳头半硬起来戳在他手心。

展耀的后穴和胸口被双重夹击，腿软得几乎跪不住。扶着肚子往下掉的时候才发现白羽瞳的小臂一直稳稳地托着他。后面的手指加到了三根，每一次抽插都直奔那一点而去。性器没有被触碰，但他又一次射了出来。  
白羽瞳用手沾起一点看了看：“第二次还这么多这么浓……看来这段时间真是把你憋坏了。”  
展耀背上出了一层薄汗，已经没有力气回答。只是被嘴巴和手指玩弄就高潮了两次，他不敢想象白羽瞳那根东西进来之后会是什么样。偏偏白羽瞳趁他分神的空档就扶着性器开始顶入，展耀呜地一声。  
白羽瞳慌慌张张停下。  
“猫？很疼吗？”  
“快点进来，别磨叽。”  
白羽瞳骂了句脏话，毫不含糊地整根插进去。几个月以来第一次真正意义上得到满足的展耀失去了自制力，羞耻心被丢到不知名的角落。他嗯嗯啊啊浪叫，眼角流下生理性泪水。  
白羽瞳把展耀的脸掰过来接吻，展耀胡乱伸着舌头回应，喉咙里发出类似猫咪发情的呜咽。他以为自己会被白羽瞳顶得撞到床板，但时不时又被拉回去一点。

孕期的肠道跟平常一样紧致，但更湿更软。白羽瞳觉得自己快要被这只猫折磨疯了，为什么做了这么多次还紧得跟第一次一样。小小猫成了拴住他理智的最后一根线，否则他真的想把展耀操晕在床上。  
感受到白羽瞳动作的隐忍，展耀稍微侧过脸：“我又不是易碎品……”  
“孩子会有意见的。”白羽瞳叼住他的后颈轻轻啃咬。  
白羽瞳逐渐没了章法，什么几浅几深的套路都不如突然操到最里面听猫儿变了调子的呻吟最有快感。  
展耀嗓子都要喊哑了。怀孕后他的身体本来就比之前敏感，布料摩擦都能让乳头立起来。而很久没开荤的白羽瞳再怎么隐忍那也是公狗腰白羽瞳，展耀一时之间有些分不清到底是肠壁被高速摩擦更爽还是白羽瞳的大东西一下顶到穴心更爽。  
他庆幸自己看不见身后的情景，屁股里水漫金山这件事对展博士来说太超过了更  
更超过的是埋在他身体里的性器居然还能继续涨大，展耀感受到白羽瞳那根东西翘起来的弧度，脑子一热狠狠夹了一下。  
“操！展耀！”  
白羽瞳紧紧抵着他的屁股，在小穴最深处释放出来。展耀隐约觉得这次的射精时间比以往都要长，乖顺地高高翘起屁股接受浇灌。他又一次被射满了，精液从交合处溢出来。

白羽瞳拔出来后，展耀用最后一点力气翻过身瘫在床上。他的腰下面是刚才用来垫肚子的枕头，被白羽瞳慢慢拽出来扔到一边。白羽瞳拨开展耀被汗湿的刘海，从他的眼睛一路亲到嘴巴。  
“睡吧，我帮你清理。”  
没想到展耀拉住他的手放到自己胸上，带了点哭腔：“这里，这里疼……”  
白羽瞳才注意到展耀的胸有点涨，乳头也不像刚才一样硬硬的。他伸手揉了揉，然后干脆低头含住。展耀柔软的胸脯口感很好，他甚至觉得自己尝到了一丝奶香味。  
没多久乳孔真的溢出液体，白羽瞳松嘴，看到一滩白色。  
“猫，你这么早就有奶了？”  
展耀不想理他，用手臂挡着脸装睡。白羽瞳继续自言自语：“还挺甜的，那宝宝出来之前都让爸爸先喝掉吧。”  
展耀拿开手臂瞪他：“白羽瞳！”  
被罪魁祸首笑嘻嘻凑过来吻住。

 

 

——————————

白sir恢复了正常，甚至有那么一丁点母性光辉。八卦小队不明所以，偷偷拿出手机进入群聊。  
“白sir咋回事？小两口闹别扭了？又和好了？”  
“我天天中午看见他喂展博士喝汤，喂一口亲一下（凸^-^凸）闹个屁别扭”  
“可能是热恋期的人情绪波动比较大。”  
“他俩都老夫老妻了还热恋期！”  
“说热恋期也没毛病，天天腻乎成那样不叫热恋吗……”

一直不怎么说话的赵祯突然出现。  
“六个月了，展博士的胎应该稳了吧。”

众人恍然大悟。

蒋翎：“我的狗眼…………”


End file.
